In Another World
by BreeTheNovelLover
Summary: 5 friends go on a camping trip. What will happen to them? Read to find out.
1. Camping

**New story here! My friend wrote this and because she doesn't have fan fiction, I asked permission. And now, your reading it!**

* * *

Crystal invited AJ, Breeze, Lilac and Marie on a camping trip in a remote area about four hours away from the nearest gas station. All of them knew what they were getting into when they accepted her invitation.

Once they all arrived at the campsite they started unpacking their cars.

"How long are we staying here again?" Lilac asked Crystal.

"All weekend, why?"

"That's like saying we're here forever." Lilac complained.

"Oh, it's not that long Lilac." Breeze said.

They then put up the tents in silence.

Just as the last tent was put up Lilac felt like something or someone was watching her but she dismissed the feeling quickly.

"We should build a fire next." Marie said. "We'll need, dry grass a stone circle and some sticks."

"I'll go collect some sticks." Lilac said walking towards the tree line. "Don't go too far Lilac." AJ called as Lilac disappeared into the trees. "I hope she heard me." AJ says mostly to herself.

"Then I'll go find some stones. Breeze can you come with me?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, if you want me to." Breeze said. Crystal and Breeze went looking for rocks.

"That leaves, grass I guess we should pick some then, AJ." Marie said.

"Yeah, ok." AJ responded crouching down and grabbing a handful of grass." We should also clear a space for the fire."

"Ok you do that." Marie said , and they did the rest of their jobs in silence.

Once everyone returned to the campsite and started getting the fire pit ready there was a tremor. The ground opened under their feet and they all fell in as everything went black.


	2. Where Are We?

**New chapter!**

* * *

Breeze was the first to wake up then she started walking around waking everyone else. Once everyone was awake, they took in their odd looking surroundings. They were in a valley surrounded by hills. Everything was so green and so... Unreal.

"So what are we gonna do?" Crystal asked.

Everyone thought for a minute. Then Lilac felt like she was being stalked again. She didn't look around as to not worry the others.

"I've got it." Marie said. " We should go to the top of one of the hills to get a better look at the landscape. Maybe there's someone around who can help us."

Nobody had a better idea.

The group then walked up a hill and saw a tavern at the bottom of the hill.

"The Boar hat." Breeze and Lilac said in unison.

"Wait it is? Oh yeah it is." said Crystal. At the same time the others asked "Whats the Boar Hat?"

"It's Meliodas's tavern." Breeze said as Lilac ran down the hill.

"Wait! Lilac slow down!" AJ yelled when she spotted Lilac running down the hill.

Once Lilac got within a few feet of the tavern she stopped and waited for everyone else.

Once everyone had caught up to Lilac they didn't realize the pig looking out the window at them, until AJ made brief eye contact with it. "Was that a pig?" She asked.

"Where? What pig?" Marie asked.

"It must have been hawk." Breeze said.

"What's with Lilac?" Cystal asked waving her hand in front of Lilac's face.

"What do you mean?" Marie asked

"She isn't responding. She probably knows the most about this" Crystal said.

"Yeah," Breeze agreed "Lilac was into the seven deadly sins before me."

"And me." Crystal added.

Just then the group herd a voice that said "Who are you guys?"

* * *

**Just as an FYI, I will start to post new chapters every other day.**


	3. A Tavern To Remember

**One new chapter for you eat up! Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone turned to the voice and saw a blond kid standing on the porch.

Everyone was shocked and couldn't speak when Lilac snapped out of whatever she was in and saved everyones' butts by saying "Oh we're just some locals and when did a tavern get put up here?"

The blond kid didn't answer the question Lilac asked instead he said "I don't think I've seen you guys here before. Oh well, welcome to the Boar Hat."

"I don't think I've ever seen you before either,but where are my manners. My name is Lilac, this is Breeze, Crystal, AJ, and Marie. What's your name kid.

"Meliodas, and I'm not a kid I'm the owner of this place."

"What?" Marie asked.

"I garentee I'm way older than all of you." Meliodas said.

Then the pig AJ saw burst out the door and AJ said a little to loudly "Your that pig!"

"Squeal! Don't scare me like that lady!"the pig said

"Did that pig just talk?" Marie asked.

"Yeah the pig just talked." Crystal answered.

"The pig has feelings y'know and a name. My name is sir Hawk captain of the order of scraps disposal!"the pig, Hawk, said proudly.

"Yes Hawk you are. Now, are any of you hungry?" Meliodas asked the girls. "If so come on in we're not open yet but I'll give you ladies some special treatment." Meliodas said with a grin as he lead them inside.

Lilac stopped at the doorway felling like she was being watched again. Meliodas stopped as the other girls walked right passed him, he headed towards Lilac "Is something up?" He asked her. She shook her head "No, I'm good." Lilac said passing Meliodas.

Inside the tavern there was a bar counter and multiple wooden tables around the room. Meliodas went behind the bar counter and said "I'll be right back." As he disappeared down a short hall then into a room.

Everyone took a seat at the counter. Then it dawned on them: they didn't know the currency of this land and thus had no way to pay for the meal Meliodas was making for them.

The group then had a discussion to figure out what they were gonna do next. Lilac stood up and said "I'm gonna go talk to Meliodas." Then she disappeared into the back as well. That left AJ, Breeze, Crystal, and Marie sitting at the counter.


	4. The Deal

**New chapter! I haven't posted in a while... ENJOY!**

* * *

"So how are we going to pay?"AJ asked.

"Maybe we could cook the food instead of Meliodas?" Breeze said. "He is a horrible cook y'know."

"Maybe Lilac will sort it out with Meliodas." Marie said."All we can do now is wait"

The others agreed and waited in silence for Lilac and Meliodas to return.

When Lilac found Meliodas he was collecting some ingredients for whatever he was going to make for them when he noticed her.

"What are you doing back here?"

"We don't have any way to pay you." Lilac said blankly.

"Oh, uh that's fine if you and your friends are hungry I'll whip something up for free."

"Uh no thank you."

"Suit yourself, but honestly I'm not a very good cook anyway." Meliodas said as he started putting the ingredients back in their respective spots.

"We're not really locals." Lilac said looking at the stuff on the shelves.

Meliodas looked over his shoulder at her as she continued talking.

"My friends and I are not from this world. We fell into a hole and ended up here." Lilac said

"Really, weird I actually sensed a bit of magical power in you and your friends. I thought you were training to become holy knights." Meliodas said walking towards Lilac.

"You in particular have a magical power I've only sensed once before." Meliodas said looking into Lilac's eyes as if he was looking for something.

"Oh well," He shrugged "If you want, you and your friends can stay here." Meliodas offered as he passed Lilac.

"I wonder where Hawk is."Meliodas said to himself as Lilac started walking to catch up to him.

"What brought that question up?" Lilac asked.

"Well the wilderness isn't exactly a place for women."

Lilac sighed and fallowed Meliodas back down the hall leading to the main room.

"Where are they?" Marie asked growing impatient.

"There they are." Crystal answered looking past Marie and watching Meliodas and Lilac emerge from the back.

"So..."Lilac said.

"So, what?" Marie asked.

"Meliodas could we have a minute to talk about... Your offer?" Lilac asked.

"What offer?" Breeze said.

"Yeah, sure. I've gotta get ready to open up so, maybe you could decide in the next ten minutes?" Meliodas answered.

"Great. Ok, we'll should talk in the corner."

"Um, okay." AJ said as they walked to the corner of the barroom.

"So what is this offer, and why were you talking for so long?" Marie asked.

"Meliodas asked me if we wanted to stay here." Lilac said.

That would be awesome." Crystal said.

"And dangerous!" AJ exclaimed.

"Meliodas also said that he sensed magical power in all of us." Lilac said. " I for one would love to stay here and awaken that magic! Who else?"

Everyone was kind of shocked at that, who in the right mind would want to stay in such a dangerous place.

"We don't know how to get home so staying here would be the most sensible thing to do."Breeze said.

"Fine, you're right. We'll stay." Marie said.

"Yes!" Lilac said with excitement "I'll tell Meliodas!"


	5. Lilac's Mystery

**Once again, I forgot to post.**

* * *

"Wait, so Meliodas said he sensed magical power in us, how is that even possible?" Marie asked.

"I don't know." Breeze said.

"Hey where's Hawk?" Crystal asked.

"I'll look for him." Lilac said as she rushed off.

"What's with her today she seems... Weird, like not herself weird but weird."AJ said.

"She's probably just super exited." Breeze said. " she does love the seven deadly sins."

"Yeah that must be it." AJ said a little worried about her friend Marie was worried to but she didn't show it.

As Lilac walked up to Meliodas she felt an unusual presence kind of like someone was standing behind her with their hand almost grabbing the back of her neck. She froze, feeling something grab her spine. Meliodas must have sensed something was wrong because he then jumped over the counter where he was cleaning a beer mug and rushed over to Lilac. The presence receded as suddenly as it had appeared.

Then Lilac collapsed into Meliodas's arms as everyone rushed toward her she blacked out.

"What just happened?" Marie asked Meliodas. "What made Lilac feint?"

"I don't know but something's up. Did any of you sense that dark presence?" Meliodas asked the girls.

"No." They all answered.

"Hmmm," Meliodas thought to himself. "Help me get her upstairs."

Everyone lifted Lilac to the 3rd floor bedroom when Meliodas heard a knock on the front door.

"Hey are you open?" Someone shouted from outside.

Meliodas said "Wait here." Before he

ran downstairs and opened up the tavern.

"I wonder what happened." A disembodied voice said.

The girls turned and found Hawk the pig standing in the corner.

"You scared us."AJ said to the pig in a slightly angered tone.

"I didn't exactly see what happened to her." Hawk said.

Lilac stirred in her uneasy sleep.

"Is she waking up?" Hawk asked quietly.

"No she's just having a nightmare... probably." Marie said worry creeping into her voice.

"Has this ever happened before?" Hawk asked curious about Lilac's condition.

The girls just looked at him like 'why is this pig asking so many questions?'

"I'm just trying to help." Hawk said.

"We'll you're not, shouldn't you be helping Meliodas?" Breeze said.

"Well if I'm not being of any help I'll just-"

Everyone suddenly felt a dark presence and they all they got up the courage they all turned they saw Lilac's eyes open but they weren't her usual multicoloured green eyes, her eyes were pitch black like the night sky and there was a strange mark in them as well as a different one above her left eye.

Meliodas sensed the dark mass from downstairs and bolted upstairs calling back to his customers "I'll be right back."

As Meliodas reached the top floor the darkness receded and Meliodas opened the door."What happened?!" He asked. Meliodas had a strange air about him almost as if he was going to blow.

* * *

**I like to give you guys a cliffhanger. I don't know why. **


	6. A Strange Customer

**In Another World is a good story. My friend writes awesome stories doesn't she?**

* * *

"M-Meliodas?"

Lilac asked weakly."What happened?" She said sitting up on the bed.

"That's what I just asked." Meliodas said in a stern tone." What happened?" He asked again turning to the girls.

"I don't know I swear." Breeze said.

Lilac felt a pain in her chest and winced.

"What is it." Meliodas asked still shaken.

"My chest-"Lilac said weakly and clearly in pain."It hurts."

"Where?" Meliodas asked laying a hand on her chest.

"You little pervert." Breeze said to Meliodas as he pressed a little trying to actually check Lilac's heart beat.

"Not there, it hurts here." Lilac said moving his hand to the right.

Meliodas's eyes widened a little with alarm before one of the customers called up "Hey are you coming back?"

"Yeah I'll be right there." Meliodas answered regaining his composure.

"Don't touch her." Meliodas ordered the girls as he started walking to the doorway." Come on Hawk, I might need you downstairs."

"Y-yes, I'll be right there." Hawk said leaving the corner he'd been hiding in, staying as far away from Lilac as he could.

"What was that about?" AJ asked.

"I have no idea." Marie said.

"So what happened, if you tell me the details I might be able to piece together what happened." Lilac said not visually in pain anymore.

"Uh, yeah, sure." AJ said.

"You had black eyes with a symbol in them and a weird mark on your head." Crystal said.

"In other words you were temporarily

a demon sort of thing."Breeze said.

The room went silent.

"What do you mean by 'demon sort of thing.'?"Lilac asked confused.

"Well you had a demon mark and the eyes but in your black eyes there was the same symbol that the goddess race has in they're eyes." Breeze explained.

Everything went silent downstairs and the girls were wondering why. They started walking to the stairs quietly try and listen if anything was being said, when they heard a raspy voice say "The seven... deadly...sins."

Then a loud "HE'S HEERE!" Shouted by the customers.


	7. The Girl

The girls then ran downstairs and saw that the tavern was empty other then Meliodas, Hawk, and a person in armour.

The armoured person feinted and their helmet fell off to reveal a young girl's face, she wore an earring on her left ear and she had silver hair with bangs covering her right eye.

Breeze and Lilac turned to Meliodas, who was wearing a shocked expression.

"Meliodas, you look like you've seen her before."Lilac said.

"Yeah," Meliodas said kinda dazed.

"Let's get her upstairs." Meliodas said walking over and picking up the girl. They all followed Meliodas upstairs to the third floor.

Meliodas took all of the armour off of the girl and laid her down on the bed.

"It's a girl." Hawk said.

"Let's make sure." Meliodas said.

"Now now Meliodas, there's no need for that."Bree said.

"That gentle face. This perfume. the firm springiness. Yep it's a girl." Meliodas said groping the poor girl.

"You already knew that!" Hawk scolded.

Lilac laughs. Everyone stares at her other than Meliodas, who is still groping the female.

Then the girls eyes open and she looked confused,"Um p-pardon me?" She asked Meliodas as he was still groping her.

"Your heart rate is just fine." Meliodas said acting as if he'd done nothing wrong.

"Thank you...for that." The girl said probably realizing that was her right.

"Don't act like you didn't do anything!" Hawk wails in frustration at his boss.

The girl gasps in excitement."I've always wanted a talking piggie." She said petting Hawk.

"Hi, my name's Hawk."

"Hey, you must be hungry, let me make you something to eat." Meliodas said to the girl,who stopped petting Hawk to look up at him.

Without another word Meliodas led everyone downstairs and went to cook something horrible.

"Don't mind him he's just a pervert." Hawk said to the girl.

"Hey what's a girl like you doing in a place like this anyway." Marie asked.

"Oh," the girl just realized the other people in the bar."I-I'm looking for the seven deadly sins." She said as Meliodas entered the room and set a plate of food on the counter.

"The seven deadly sins huh." He repeated.

"This looks delicious." she said.

"Might wanna try that first, anyway why would you be looking for the seven deadly sins? Aren't they criminals that tried to overthrow the kingdom?" Hawk asked.

"Yes but-" she was cut off by a knock at the door.


	8. The Chase

**If you read the last chapter posted, the wonky one. Sorry! I was trying to post it from my phone and I guess it didn't work. This is the real story.**

* * *

"Hey open up the villagers told us everything! Surrender the rust knight and we won't have to resort to violence." someone yelled from outside.

"They must be knights from the kingdom, I must not let myself get captured yet." The girl said.

"I'll pretend to be you." Lilac said walking over to the pile of armour the girl was wearing earlier."The armour should fit me and I'm the closest to your hight." Lilac started putting on the armour.

"Alright, I'll answer the door with Hawk, you girls help her outside." Meliodas said looking at the silver haired girl.

Everyone nodded and Meliodas walked toward the door and opened it "Can I help you?" He said to the knights.

"Where's the rust knight," One of the knights demanded. "We know he was here!"

"I guess you better come out then." Meliodas called for 'the rust knight'.

Lilac came to the door wearing the full armour.

"We are here to take you in so we can do this the easy way or the hard way, it's your choice." The same knight said.

"What's the hard way?" Lilac said in a voice that didn't sound deep. Nothing like her own due to the helmet.

"Why you!" The knight said trying to start a fight, the other knights trying to hold him back.

The girls chose this moment to escape but sadly one of the knights (a different one this time) saw them and said." Hey Alione I just saw some girls run out the back."

"Get them, I'll handle thus guy." The first knight presumably Allione said drawing his sword.

"On it." The second knight replied and ran after the girls.

Meliodas and Lilac made brief eye contact and had a silent one sided conversation; Meliodas: "I'm going after her. Lilac: blinks in agreement. Then Meliodas darted off to be the hero while leaving Lilac to fight some knight guy.

Lilac had no weapon and decided to dodge and punch whenever there was an opening. She was a natural fighter and it felt to her like she'd done this a hundred times before although she was never in a fight before, that she could remember at least.

Meliodas reached ran past hawk and the girls without being noticed and climbed a tree. There he waited until the girls were closing in, and the knights. He picked up the silver haired girl and told the others to move sideways so they wouldn't be cornered against the cliff.

The last of the knights was being chased by Hawk. The girls sidestepped and Hawk ran the knight right of the cliff and said "No offence dude but I just earned twice the scraps tonight."

Meliodas hopped down from the tree with the silver haired girl in his arms, as everyone started gathering around the cliff edge where Hawk was. Then they realized someone was missing.

"Where's Lilac?" Breeze asked acknowledging she wasn't there.

"Wait a minute," Hawk said. "Wasn't she the girl that was fighting that guy I just ran off this cliff?"

"Yeah," Marie said. "We should go check on her."

Then the ground shook and everyone fell off the cliff screaming.


	9. Familiarity

Rewind. Back at the tavern.

Lilac was fighting Allioni when her helmet fell off. "You're a girl?" Allioni asked. "Yeah, sorry I should have said something earlier." Lilac replied.

"Now I feel bad." Allioni said. "About what?" she asked."Sorry." Allioni said.

She tilted her head in confusion, that gave Allioni the opening he needed to knock her out.

"I really am sorry miss." Allioni said. He then headed into the forest.

Time skip to now.

While everyone was falling Breeze stopped screaming and suddenly had huge wings coming from her back. "Whoa!" She said floating in midair.

"Catch the others!" Meliodas called to Breeze catching Elizabeth, Hawk and the knight. "Right!" She replied zooming toward Crystal, Marie and AJ.

Breeze flew up while Meliodas landed on a tree and hopped back up. There was an unknown figure standing near the edge off the cliff when he noticed everyone he said, "I will not be recounting my death tally."

"Who asked you to anyway?" Hawk yelled. The new guy ignored Hawk.

"Who do you think is one of the seven deadly sins? None of them bear any resemblance to the wanted posters." He said looking over the group. His eyes settled on the silver haired girl.

He started walking over, "Fate is smiling apon me today" he said." Conclusion, you are princess Elizabeth!"

Everyone looked at the girl with silver hair. She had a terrified expression on her face but she said nothing.

"You're a princess?" Meliodas asked. "Wait you're the third princess of the kingdom right, so what are you doing all the way out here?"Hawk said.

I'm running from the holy knights. If I get captured no one will find the seven deadly sins to save the kingdom!" Elizabeth exclaimed as the knight got closer.

"The kingdom has ordered you captured alive, but if you were to die in some accident..." The knight said raising his sword. "Conclusion, accidental death!" The knight slashed but as he did it something or rather someone saved Elizabeth.

It was Meliodas!

The knights were confused at how a kid could stand up to their leader like that. What confused the knights even more was that Meliodas didn't have a scratch on him, but rather a dragon mark on his upper arm.

The knight Allioni woke up then and asked" Where's that kid!?"

"Relax he's fighting sir Twigo."said one of the knights surrounding Allioni.

"No! We wouldn't dare get him angry at us or the whole kingdom will fall!" Allioni said frantically.

"What are you talking about, did you hit your head or something?" One of the knights said.

"Look the evidence is right there on his right arm!" Alioni exclaimed.

The girls over herd this and looked at Meliodas to see the dragon symbol.

Elizabeth was under Meliodas crying and saying "I don't even know your name...so please run while you still can!" Meliodas smiled at this "Meliodas!"

He said.

"Huh... But it can't be you can it?" Elizabeth asked. "Wh-what's that on your arm?" Meliodas kept smiling at her. "It looks like... A dragon!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Sir Twigo sliced down at the two of them only to have it repealed back at him. "Huh, I know my blade struck them... So how was it me who felt the blow." Twigo thought out loud. "Wait your face is starting to look familiar, but how is it the same as it was ten years ago?" He yelled against the force of Meliodas' full counter.


	10. All Aboard

_I know, I know, t's been FOREVER! _

_I am truly sorry for the long wait._

_Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Meliodas smirked and announced his title. "Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas, dragon's sin of wrath!"  
"This power, it's that of the legends!" Twigo said as he was carried into the air.  
Breeze floated over to Meliodas and Elizabeth while the other girls followed closely behind.  
"Well Elizabeth, I guess this means you've found your first sin." Meliodas said.  
"So are you really as bad as the 'knights' said?" AJ asked.  
"Well-" Meliodas started but was cut off by a curtain little piggy. "Need a lift!" Hawk wailed from on top of a giant green pig.  
"W-what is that thing!?" Marie and AJ screamed.  
"Great timing Hawks Mom!" Meliodas referred to the giant green pig.  
"She's bigger in real life." Crystal commented while Hawk yelled "I'm the one who brought her! I also found the other girl."  
"Hey." Lilac said appearing beside Hawk.  
"How are we gonna get everyone up there?" Breeze asked Meliodas "I don't think I can fly that high with multiple people again."  
"We'll just have to make two trips." Meliodas said.  
"I'm not riding that thing" Marie said "Me neither." AJ added.  
"Come on it'll be fun!" Crystal cheered.  
"Are you sure it's safe?" Elizabeth asked and Hawk's mom snorted a reply (Though no one understood her except Hawk).  
"It's perfectly safe." Lilac said jumping down and landing unscathed.  
"How'd you do that?" Breeze and Crystal asked.  
"All aboard!" Meliodas said picking up Elizabeth and Crystal.  
"Yaaaaay!" Crystal squealed as Meliodas jumped up and let the girls down safely on Hawks mom.  
"Can you two handle the rest?" Meliodas called down to Breeze and Lilac.  
"Sure thing!" Lilac called back picking up AJ in a piggyback ride. "Breeze can you carry Marie?"  
"Yeah sure." Breeze said picking up Marie in a similar way that would be more gentle for her new wings.  
Breeze flew up with Marie and landed on Hawks mom while Lilac jumped and just like that everyone was safe atop Hawks mom as she trotted away from Twigo and the knights who were watching in shock.


End file.
